Teaching the Witch
by Katatonia
Summary: Jenny Calender wasn't just anyone's grandaughter... Warning: character death.


Disclaimer:

The characters aren't mine

And neither are the places.

The plot is, though,

And people get spots on their faces.

(Disgusting, I know, but it sums it up rather nicely.)

Dedicated to: Andrastre, my muse-babe. Go check out her stories on this site!

Challenge: this was the result of a 20-minute challenge centred on Jenny Calender from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It had to be a crossover, and 20 minutes exactly. The challenge number was 594 on Twisting the Hellmouth - a fabulous site. My stories are there under 'Zira' if you really wanna know!

Start: 19:42

Miss Calender, Jenny to her friends, settled down in front of her computer screen with a sigh. That whole experience with Moloch had been both time-consuming and mind-blowing. She'd known a bit about the darker side of the world, but hadn't ever dreamed it would go that far.

Glancing warily at the screen, she reached out slowly to turn the computer on.

"Hello Miss Calender." Jenny jumped, whirling around to see Willow with a guilty expression on her face. "Um...sorry."

"No, it's alright Willow. I'm just a bit leery around computers now."

"...Sorry..." Willow repeated, and Jenny groaned inwardly.

"Well, you didn't mean to do it, did you?" The young girl shook her head. "So, what did you come to see me for?"

"Well, you know how you're all good with the magik stuff?" Jenny nodded, pretty sure she knew where this was going. "I was kinda wondering if..."

"I could teach you?" Jenny interrupted, a tired smile spreading across her face. Willow nodded eagerly. "I'm sure I could sort something out with you. Why the interest?"

"I don't know...I just know that it's the right thing for me to be learning."

Jenny grinned.

"I was just like that when I was your age...and that makes me feel so old!" Willow giggled, and Jenny smirked inwardly. At least she'd managed to get a smile out of the young girl. "I'll tell you what, come back tomorrow. It's kinda late now, and we'll discuss the different types of magik and see which one you're suited for."

"There's different kinds?" Willow asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course. But I think you'd be more suited to Wicca. It's a lot easier to pick up."

"Okay. Um, good night then."

"Good night Willow." Jenny watched as Willow left her office and joined Buffy and Xander outside in the corridor, shutting the door quietly behind her. The self-styled 'techno pagan' raised her hand when Willow turned around and waved, and laughed quietly.

"I never thought I'd be the one teaching." She muttered, and opened a drawer in her desk.

Inside lay a long leather-covered box. Jenny sat there for a minute, just staring down at it before taking the bow out, closing the drawer, and placing the box carefully on the desk.

She reached forward, just as carefully has she had with the computer, but for very different reasons. The box sprung open as she pressed a hidden catch on one side, and revealed a long and thin piece of wood on a velvet cushion.

"Fourteen inches, willow and unicorn hair." Jenny whispered, stroking the wand reverently. She smiled suddenly, and lifted the wand from its box. "_Accio_ coffee mug." The mug lifted steadily into the air, and zoomed over to her, not spilling a single drop.

As she drank a mouthful, she grinned, and took a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink from the drawer on the other side of her.

"Dear Grandfather, I know I haven't written for a while, but something's come to my attention. There's a girl at the school I teach at called Willow..."

When the letter was finished, she sealed it and wrote "Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England" on the front.

"Where am I?" Jenny asked, turning around.

"In heaven." A voice echoed behind her. She turned again, and grinned when she saw a tall man with black hair.

"Sirius." She jumped into his arms, and he hugged her tightly.

"You're dead, Jen-jen." Sirius told her, an incorporeal tear trickling down his cheek.

"I know. But I can still watch over them, can't I?"

"Yes. And that little apprentice of yours, Willow? Anyway, she's going to need your help soon with a resouling..."

End: 20:02


End file.
